


Frock

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis and Prompto play games and talk dresses.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	Frock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, any Disney properties, etc, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Yuna’s dress is super pretty,” Prompto mumbles, nodding at the television screen. Noctis follows his gaze, even though Noctis has already beaten Kingdom Hearts Final X Reverse Remix a dozen times and has all the character models memorized. The cameo characters from other series are honestly his favourite part, even though he’s totally in love with the original ones, and they _all_ have awesome redesigns. But Prompto wastes valuable playtime running around Yuna in particular so he can admire the feathered wings coming off her white wedding dress. “I mean, obviously imma crash this wedding hardcore, but like... I’m still kinda glad it happened so she had to dress up.”

“You’re kinda glad she has to marry Mike Wazowski?” Noctis double-checks, because no amount of cool character designs could justify that particular plot point. “You know he’s been norted, right?”

“Yeah, no, obviously, I just mean, like... c’mon, look how pretty it is! And with her hair up like that and the nice veil... forget about the awkward for a sec. The dress is the most important part of a wedding, anyway.”

Noctis snorts. “Not the groom?”

“The groom’s supposed to be a given.” Prompto’s running around him anyway, though mostly circling Yuna, while the enormous ice monster boss politely waits at the end of the pews for Prompto to engage him and resume the plot. “Anyway. I’m just sayin’.”

“Sayin’ you got a thing for wedding dresses, I get it.”

Prompto jovially laughs and finally moves on, jogging to the other end of the newly roofless church to trigger Elsa Nobody’s heroic rescue cutscene. With a little help from Sora and Goofy, of course. Donald hasn’t been in Prompto’s party since Terra became an option. His redesign somehow has even better abs. In HD. 

The party collectively roars as the boss battle starts. Prompto leans forward, fully engaged, and Noctis stays slumped in the couch, eyeing his best friend. He never really thought about wedding dresses before. Or even weddings. Yuna does look nice in her dress, but it’s not amazing.

 _Prompto_ looks amazing, and he’s just wearing jeans and a sleeveless tee. He looks adorable in pajamas, hot as hell in his underwear, totally delectable in a suit. He’ll probably be wearing a suit on their wedding day, which Noctis was totally okay with, until Prompto put that little bug in his head that _maybe he would like a wedding dress._ But he’ll never get one, because he’ll never marry a woman like Yuna—he can’t imagine wanting to spend the rest of his life with anyone but Prompto. 

The council will probably have something to say about that. But Noctis doesn’t give a shit what the council has to stay. They’re totally antiquated anyway. They’d probably be horrified just at the unconventional feathers on Yuna’s dress.

They’d be more horrified at a feathered dress on a man, but Noctis realizes with a sudden start that he doesn’t care about that either and women aren’t the only ones who can wear dresses. Not in Noctis’ kingdom, anyway. He concludes aloud, “We’ll have to put you in a wedding dress.”

“What?” Prompto’s head swivels around, but it results in a face-slap that sends Sora flying and the ear-splitting screech of the depleted health bar. Swearing, Prompto shoots back to the screen. He mumbles something under his breath that’s probably just choice words for the boss. Noctis isn’t paying attention anymore. 

He’s busy staring hard at Prompto’s exposed biceps and wondering if he’d look better in sleeves or not. Lace sleeves. Something still sheer. Or maybe it’d be better if his gown was strapless, cut right across his breast, just barely hiding his rosy nipples from Noctis’ hungry gaze. Since he doesn’t have any real breasts to hold it up, they’d have to pull the silky fabric ridiculously tight, sucking it close to his slender frame, and even then it’d probably come off incredibly easy under Noctis’ greedy hands—

“Noct?”

“Huh?”

“Dude, you can’t just drop a weird convo like that and then space out on me! What were you saying about a dress?”

Just like that, Prompto has Noctis’ undivided attention, because it’s time to make it happen. Noctis bluntly asks, “Would you wear a wedding dress for me?”

Prompto doesn’t immediately answer. Instead, his cheeks blaze red. The flush is thick enough to smother his freckles and reaches all the way up to his ears. The game’s paused, which was probably a wise move, because Noctis is way more invested in reality at the moment. It takes Prompto a minute to shrug and awkwardly deflect, “C’mon, dude, like they’d ever let you marry me.”

“ _They_ don’t have to let me do anything. I’m the crown prince, and I can marry who I want. When I do, would you wear a dress for me?”

The frown on Prompto’s face isn’t resistance. Noctis can tell. It’s that kind of quiet, crushed look that Prompto gets whenever things grow _too serious_ and they’re faced with the full breadth of Noctis’ position. Noctis knows it’s intimidating. But he also knows Prompto will never leave him. Prompto mumbles sincerely, “I’d do anything for you.”

A grin splits Noctis’ face. He didn’t mean to make the moment all emotional, but he loves when Prompto talks like that. When Prompto looks at him like that. For a small eternity, they’re just staring at one another, communicating in nothing but longing looks and unspoken affection. 

Then Prompto cracks a smile and tries to lighten things with a chuckled, “I’d look dumb though.”

“Nah, you’d be super hot.” To be fair, Prompto’s hot in anything. But especially in a deluxe, delicate gown fit for a queen. “I’d love to see you in pure, innocent white... and then totally defile you in it.”

“Pfft.” Prompto reaches over to shove his arm. “Not so easy, dude! What if I pick out a big one with shittons of tulle?”

Noctis doesn’t know what tulle is but counters, “Why do you get to pick? I’m the one that has to look at it.”

“But I’m the one that has to wear it. Besides, knowing you, you’d pick something with a corset—”

“Oh Six, yes please.”

“—Which’ll be hell to get off...”

“When you’re around, I can always get off.”

Prompto breaks into laughter. But he had some good points. Noctis has very little experience taking dresses off of people. He’s used to frantically tugging off shirts and jackets and jeans and sometimes wristbands, and he’s never had to be careful about it. He wonders if Prompto would want to treasure the dress afterwards or if Noctis could just shred it apart in his rush to get Prompto naked on their wedding night. 

He finally decides, “You’re right. We’d better practice.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll get Iggy to book as an appointment tomorrow, and we’ll go try on—wait, no, actually, maybe better leave him out of this one...”

Prompto chuckles but doesn’t protest, which is perfect, because Noctis would love to ravish him in a small boutique’s changing room. 

Noctis wants to ravish him anywhere and everywhere. As soon as Prompto’s nodded his acceptance, Noctis checks, “When was the last save point, again?”

“Right before Mickey dropped the f-bomb.”

That was wild—Noctis doesn’t know how he forgot. But more importantly, it was right before the ill-fated wedding, so if he totally ruins Prompto’s play session now, there won’t be too much progress lost. 

He decides to go for it and leans over to peck Prompto’s cheek, which turns into hardcore f-bombing in no time.


End file.
